Never-end: Book 1 - Silent before the Storm
by WintergreenXIV
Summary: Beware the silence... before the storm... A warning that will change lives forever. Rated T for future violence.


The morning sun peeked over the horizon, casting its light upon the sleeping camp. Only three cats were currently awake, a pure white she-cat who was sitting by the entrance, and a russet tom and a grey-black tom who were padding up to join her.  
"Let's go," the grey-black tom said gruffly, not bothering to acknowledge his companions with more than an irritated tail-flick. "We can't afford to waste anymore time than we already have." As he said this, he cast an accusing glare at the russet tom, who just grinned.  
"Don't be so grumpy, Crowshade," the russet tom teased, bumping against the deputy's shoulder. "I know it's still early because we're on the dawn patrol, but try to lighten up a little. It's not good for your health to be so...frowny, you know." He flashed an even bigger grin than before at his friend. "Besides, I was saying good morning to Rainstep. She's carrying my kits, you know. They're going to be as beautiful as her, no doubt-"  
The grey-black tom scowled, effectively interrupting the russet tom and shutting him up. He was clearly not impressed. "I know that already, so shut your mouth, Foxfall," he muttered, not in the mood to deal with his happy-go-lucky friend.  
"You know, arguing with each other won't renew the scent markers," the she-cat interjected, stepping between the toms. She sighed, scolding them. "Honestly, you two might as well still be kits with how much you fight with eachother."  
Crowshade shot one more glare at the russet tom, Foxfall, before turning and stalking out the camp without another word.  
"I don't know how I put up with him," the white she-cat murmured, staring lovingly after her mate, before she shook her head and followed the grey-black deputy. "Come on," she called over her shoulder before she disappeared from sight.  
Foxfall just rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour, a faint smile on his features, before he too followed suit. "Coming, Iceblossom."

When the dawn patrol returned much later, with Crowshade looking grumpier than before, they were greeted by Willowpath, the medicine cat. The long-furred silvery she-cat looked tired and a bit worn-out, but her grey eyes were still bright and lively. When she saw Foxfall, she gave him a big smile. "Congratulations," she said happily, a teasing glint flashing in her eyes.  
Foxfall looked at her, confused. He was about to ask a question when Willowpath interjected. "Rainstep kitted while you were out," she revealed.  
Foxfall blinked, processing what the medicine cat had said. Realization flashed in his eyes. "Rainstep," he asked carefully, as if he was scared of the answer. "Is she alright?"  
"Come see for yourself." The silvery she-cat replied, turning around so she lead him to the nursery. Crowshade had left the group, along with Iceblossom, the white she-cat.  
When they got to the nursery, Foxfall stuck his head inside. Rainstep smiled back at him wearily. A single kit was cuddled into her side.  
Foxfall grinned from ear to ear. He stepped inside and padded over to his mate, rubbing his head against hers and purring.  
"A healthy she-kit," Willowpath said, padding in behind the russet tom. Then she turned to Rainstep. "Here, eat this," she dropped a bundle of herbs next to the silver tabby queen. "It's borage; it will help with your milk production." Rainstep nodded, and leaned forward to lap up the herbs, stomaching the foul taste. After making sure that the queen had eaten the borage, the medicine cat turned and left, giving the family some privacy.  
"So, what shall we call her?" Rainstep asked softly, surprising her mate. He had been staring at his kit, admiring her russet and silver-tabby patched coat. His gaze flickered to his mate, then back to the tiny kit. "How about Silentkit?" Foxfall suggested. "Because silence is a beautiful thing in it's own right."  
"Yes," Rainstep agreed, looking down fondly at her kit. "Let's call her Silentkit."

-

Foxfall padded out the warriors den, yawning loudly. The sun was still rising, but the dawn patrol had left already. He spied Crowshade by the fresh-kill pile, causing him to grin. "Hey, Crowshade!" He called, causing the grey-black tom to visibly wince.  
"What do you want?" He asked curtly, almost dreading the answer that was sure to come.  
"I want you to help me pick a piece of fresh-kill for Rainstep," the russet tom replied, puffing his chest out proudly. "And Silentkit."  
Crowshade groaned. It had only been two days since Rainstep had kitted and Foxfall was already talking nonstop about his mate and kit. "Just take the plumpest piece of prey there is," he replied grumpily, trying hard to refrain from killing his friend. "And Silentkit is two days old, for StarClan's sake. She can't even eat fresh-kill yet, you mouse-brain."  
Foxfall was about to throw back a retort, when a cry echoed through the camp, coming from the nursery. Crowshade immediately tensed and turned to face it. Willowpath came running out of her den with a bundle of herbs in her mouth, and entered the bramble-enforced den.  
Foxfall jumped up and raced over before Crowshade could stop him. "Rainstep!" He called worriedly, sticking his head inside the nursery. Rainstep glanced sharply up at him.  
"Shoo," she said to him, getting up from where she was lying, being careful not to disturb Silentkit, and ushered him out of the nursery. "Snowsong's kitting," she told him before disappearing back inside.  
Foxfall blinked, processing what just happened. He padded back over to Crowshade, who was looking at him questionably. "Snowsong's kitting," he told the grey-black deputy, flinching when another cry was heard. He hoped the white queen would be okay. He was a bit worried about her, afterall, she was his mate's sister.

Inside the nursery, Willowpath was doing her best to help the white queen, whose teeth were clamped around a stick Rainstep had provided. The silver tabby had moved to a corner of the den, curled comfortingly around Silentkit, as she'd decided her kit was too young to be moved outside, even for temporary purposes. Creekfeather had already ushered Nightkit outside, but the young black tom was a good two moons older then Silentkit.  
Rainstep watched her sister with worry, her own kitting hadn't been nearly as painful. She prayed to StarClan that things would be alright.

As soon as the kitting was over, Willowpath turned to face her, and Rainstep's breath caught in her throat. The medicine cat's hazel eyes were filled with sorrow. The silver tabby queen stood up slowly before rushing to her sister's side. The first thing she saw was blood, too much to have come from the kitting alone, surrounding Snowsong and staining her fur. The queen's breathing was shallow and faint, hardly noticeable. The second was the two kits by the white queen's belly, one dead still, without a doubt a stillborn, and the other hardly moving.  
"I'm sorry, Rainstep. Snowsong won't make it," Willowpath mewed sadly. "She's lost too much blood and there's nothing I can do."  
Rainstep hardly processed the silvery she-cat's words, and lowered her head to nudge her sister's. "Snowsong?"  
The white she-cat's eyes cracked open, and she let a faint smile spread across her muzzle. "Rainstep..." She replied softly, her voice not much higher than a whisper. "Please take care of my surviving kit, Sweetkit..." She inhaled deeply afterwards, and exhaled a long, shuddering breath before her form went completely still and her breathing ceased.  
Rainstep touched her nose to her sister's pelt. The warmth was quickly fading away, making the she-cat bury her nose deeper, wanting to believe her sister was still alive.  
When the warmth faded completely, the silver tabby lifted her head and wailed a heart-wrenching cry.

-

Crowshade stood by the entrance, busy sending cats off on patrols and hunting parties. "Okay, Foxfall, you're with me on a hunting party," he was saying. "And Iceblossom, take two cats with you for the Sunhigh patrol."  
Iceblossom nodded, and padded away to form her patrol, while Foxfall grinned.  
"So you do like me, if you want to go hunting with me!" He exclaimed teasingly, bumping against the deputy. The grey-black tom scowled and raised an unsheathed paw. "Don't make me kill you," he growled. "Don't mix my reasons for doing things with yours."  
"Okay, okay," Foxfall meowed hurriedly, but his grin never wavered. "Take it easy."  
The deputy turned and headed out the camp, leaving Foxfall to catch up to him.

"Let's split up," Crowshade said when the pair reached the centre of ForestClan territory, which housed a small pond of clear blue water. "We'll meet back here, at the Crystal Pool, at sunhigh."  
Foxfall glanced up, catching the sun's position through the canopy of the forest. There was ample time before the sun reached its highest point. "Agreed, " the russet tom said, glancing back down to Crowshade. "I'll go hunt near the twolegplace."  
Before his friend could object, the russet tom had already disappeared from sight.

A bird sat by the foot of a tree, pecking the ground. Crowshade was creeping up on it, and was about to pounce when a loud screech sounded. The bird flew away in fright, and Crowshade sat up, alarmed. Shock, and a small amount of horror, made its way onto his features when he recognized Foxfall's voice.  
He stood up and ran full-pelt towards the source of the screech, his stride urgent. His friend could be in danger, and he had to get to him in time.  
He burst through to bushes, and was greeted by Foxfall. He skidded to a halt, panting from the long run, relieved that his worries were incorrect. When he caught his breath, the deputy noticed that the russet tom was standing over a brown and black she-kit, who was mewling pitifully. Next to him lay a coal black she-cat, whose green eyes were dull and lifeless. There was a gash in her throat, and multiple scratches all over her body.  
"What happened?" Crowshade demanded, glaring at Foxfall, wanting answers.  
"I found her like this," the russet tom clarified, sadly. "I screeched to get your attention."  
Crowshade's gaze softened. He padded up to the dead rogue, catching the scent of fox as he got closer. He looked down at her. "Well, there's nothing we can do to save her," he murmured. "The least we can do is bury her."

It was past sunhigh when the two toms padded back into camp, their pelts smeared with dirt, a kit in their jaws and not a single piece of prey.  
"Take the kit to Rainstep," the deputy mewed to Foxfall, then padded over to Aspenstar's den to update his leader on the current events.  
The russet tom nodded, and padded solemnly to the nursery, padding inside carefully.  
"Who's this?" Rainstep asked curiously.  
Foxfall placed the kit down beside Sweetkit and Silentkit. "It's Raven's kit," he murmured. Raven, the coal black rogue they had encountered, dead, was his half-sister, and Rainstep was the only one other than Foxfall himself who knew that.  
"What happened?"  
"She was killed by a fox," Foxfall replied sadly. "Crowshade told me to bring her kit to you."  
Silence settled over the duo. The nursery was empty, the other queen, Creekfeather, and her kit, had gone outside earlier.  
"Briarkit," Rainstep murmured suddenly.  
"Huh?" Foxfall asked, confused.  
"The kit. Let's call her Briarkit," Rainstep repeated, gazing up at her mate.  
Foxfall gazed back. "Yeah."


End file.
